


Guardian Naga

by Giantsketches



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Giant Deceit Sanders, Giants, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Inspired by Sanders Sides, King Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Monster Sides (Sanders Sides), Naga, Naga Deceit Sanders, Roceit - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Tiny Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tiny Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giantsketches/pseuds/Giantsketches
Summary: In a fantasy kingdom the land is ruled by a benevolent King by the name of Roman. There has been a blissful state of peace for many years now, but a letter from the King's exiled twin brother changes everything. Remus is bring an army to attack the kingdom in three months and they are ill-prepared. In a desperate attempt to find help Roman ventures out to the Eastern caves in search of the legendary Naga.What he actually finds is something way bigger then he expected!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 31
Kudos: 171





	1. Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time in a far off land there were two princes. The crown prince was born five minutes earlier and grew into a rough and naughty child. He treated the castle and the people as his play things. Every day he would cause multiple incidences from food fights in the dining room, dying the queen's gowns multi-color, spitting in the servants meals, and knocking down merchant’s stalls in the square with his favorite spiked mace. The young man was thus referred to as Prince Rotten Remus by the people.  
On the other hand, the second prince was charismatic and well mannered. Most of his days were spent helping with the clean up after Remus’s antics, practicing his swordsmanship with the guards, studying in the library, and sneaking out to the hills to relax and sing. Sure, he too found himself in quite a bit of trouble in his youth, but none of what he did could come paired with Remus. This beloved second prince was lovingly nicknamed Prince Roman the Songbird.  
As time carried on they reached the age of sixteen. There was only two more years to go until Remus would succeed the throne, but he grew impatient. One night Remus hatched a plan to perform a coup for the crown, but was quickly discovered before he was able to slam his mace into the king's skull. He was promptly stripped of his title and exiled from the kingdom.

“I don’t understand! Why would you do something so foolish when you were the crown prince? I mean, I-I knew you were a violent person but to try to kill your own father.” 

Roman stuttered as he spoke. Before he could never see his brother again he wanted to know what led him to such a malicious plot.

Remus gave a toothy grin and cocked his head to the side as he answered. “I wasn’t about who had the crown I simply just wanted it now is all. I’m only disappointed I didn’t get to enjoy the candy inside that pinata.”

Stunned by his callous response and he remained silent as Remus was escorted outside the castle and marched to the gates. It was truly at that moment that Roman realized his brother simply deranged from the start.  
Promptly, Roman was named the new crowned prince to the approval of the people who rejoiced vigorously with their cheers and cries. Not a word of Remus came across their lips as Roman ascended the throne at eighteen and continued to rule for the next twelve years. Now thirty years old Roman ruled gallantly as the saving grace for the people who would still be suffering at his brother’s hands. His childhood friends Patton and Logan assisted him as his personal butler and captain of the guard. Together they helped to protect and grow the kingdom into a place of happiness and wonder. Yet, all good things must come to an end.  
A mysterious letter signed with the initials R.R. on the cover was delivered one morning. At first Roman was hesitant to open it, but he swallowed back his fears and ripped it open hastily. Inside the letter read:

‘Hello dear baby brother! It’s been such a long time since we’ve last spoken. Being on the other side of the continent has been a lot of fun though. I even made some friends that just love to hear about my old homeland. Still, I’m getting pretty homesick; thus, I plan on coming back in three months and my friends are coming with me. No need to worry about the party favors though. We’ve got an army tagging along for the ride and they’ve got the best firecrackers and party cannons around! Be seeing you soon, with love Remus.’  
The letter slid from Roman’s grip as he felt his consciousness fading. Patton reacted quickly as he placed his hand on the back of Roman’s head to act as a cushion.

“Your Majesty are you alright?”

“I’m fine, but at the same time I’m not. This letter is from my brother.”

“From Remus? What in the world does he want all of a sudden.”

“No, it’s not about what he wants. He’s bringing an army. It’s war!”

“WAR?!”  
Indeed, Remus was looking to start a war. It was unclear if this was an attempt at getting revenge or if he simply thought it was a fun idea though. Either way this was bad, really bad!

“Patton, call for Logan immediately. We need to hold a meeting this instance!”

“Understood Your Majesty!” Patton quickly left and hurried himself to locate Logan.

“This is a disaster.” mumbled Roman has he clapped his hands to his face in distress.

Shortly after the three of them, along with other council members met up in the hall to discuss their war plan. From topics of recruitment, supplies, training, geography, strategy, etc. The talking went on for hours. Unfortunately, one thing was perfectly clear to Roman and that was the fact that because of the sustained peace the kingdom was grossly unprepared for war. It wasn’t that they weren’t capable, but they didn’t know how big the army was going to be or even the name of the kingdom that was coming to invade in three months. It would take time to send out scouts that far and even longer to retrieve their gathered intel. Roman was at a loss on what to do to guarantee victory.

That night he snuck out to the hills to think. He simply didn’t want his people to experience war or suffer from it. There had to be some other way.

“I knew I’d find you here!” Suddenly a familiar voice called out from behind.

“Patton! You scared me for a second there.”

“My bad. Did you come out here to think?”

“I did, but it’s been of no help. I just don’t know what to do. I’m supposed to have a plan as the King, but right now I feel so useless.”

“Now, there's no need to be so down on yourself Roman. You are an amazing King! We’ll get through this together.”

Patton sat down next to Roman on the hillside and placed his hand on Roman’s shoulder to comfort him. A soft breeze blew past them and a faint memory of a long forgotten tale popped inside Roman’s mind.

“The Naga.”

“Excuse me?”

“The tale of the Naga that lives in the Eastern caves! It’s said if you can tame the best that dwells inside it’s grand power will be yours!”

“Roman, that’s just a fairy-tale. There’s no way something like a Naga could really exist and no one knows about it.”

“I’m willing to believe and try anything! I’ll go into the caves tomorrow and look for it.”

“Roman, that’s way too dangerous. At least take Lo-”

“Please don’t tell Logan. He’ll either lock me in my room or bring a small army with him to guard me. I need to do this by myself.”

Patton shot Roman an expression of uncertainty, but lost completely in the face of those puppy dog eyes. He sighed and nodded his head in response.

“Just promise me you won’t do anything rash. At the first sight of danger you run, got it?”

“I promise!”

With that the two of them returned to the castle undetected. The next morning Roman prepared himself to leave for the Eastern caves after dinner. He packed a lantern, snacks, a first aid kit, an extra pair of clothes, and climbing tools. He knew following along with such a fairy-tale may lead to a dead end, but he had to try. Unfortunately, he had not remembered the full story of the Naga and how those that search for it with a deceitful heart will be eaten as a sacrifice.

End Chapter 1


	2. Trespassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has found the entrance to the caves and carefully navigates himself inside in hopes of finding some sign of the Naga living here as legend tells.
> 
> Unlucky for him, he does find the creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Being Grabbed, Crying, Yelling/Shouting, Threatening Behavior

It took an hour to arrive at the entrance to the caves by foot. The opening was massive and appeared to have been smoothed out. Roman crawled cautiously against the wall as he began his descent down into the underground labyrinth. The cavern walls were cold and slightly wet as he continued to press his hands up against them. While the lantern did provide some light, it wasn’t nearly enough to snuff out the looming darkness that swallowed him with every step down.

In order not to get lost within the caverns never ending tunnels Roman wrote down his steps each time he made a turn or remained on the front leading path. He was specifically feeling for any wind coming from the openings he came across and would jot them down as potential exits. Then he would walk towards the passage with no breeze. It made sense that the Naga would not nest near any of the caves entrances, but somewhere that was a dead-end. His assumption was correct as after two hours of wondering he came across a large nest-like structure.  
There in the nest lay a massive monster that had the top of a human and the bottom of a snake. Luckily for Roman, the creature hadn’t noticed him as it continued to sleep soundly. He was petrified with fear but still managed to slowly make his way backwards towards the beginning of the passage. Suddenly, the creatures huge form shifted and Roman quickly clapped his hands to his mouth in order to stop himself from screaming, but as he twitched in fear he fell backwards and yelped. The Naga groaned and it’s eyes began to slowly open. Roman flew into a panic as he scrambled to his feet and took off towards the nearest exit. His escape attempt was successful, but out of fear of being hunted down he continued to run.

Continuing to race towards the castle, Logan spots him on his perimeter check and gives Roman a good scolding for venturing out on his own. Once at the gate Logan orders some of his men to escort Roman back to the castle where Patton receives him. The whole time Roman’s mind was blank as what he had just witnessed hadn’t fully sunk in.

“Did you find what you were looking for, Your Majesty?”  
Patton was pouring Roman a cup of calming tea. Roman was visibly exhausted and was now resting in his bed.

“I-I’m not sure. I found something, but whether it was real or not hasn’t become clear in my mind yet.”

“Then you did see something right?”

“I did.”

“Here then, drink this and get some rest. Once you close your eyes maybe you’ll remember more clearly.”  
Roman took a sip of tea and gave a sigh as his shoulders relaxed and his eyes drooped. He was exhausted and could already feel the sores coming along.

“I think you’re right. Thank you for the tea.”

“My pleasure, goodnight Your Majesty.” Patton said with a smile as he closed the bedroom door.

With that Roman fell into a deep sleep as his mind began to play that terrifying scene again and again. Violently, he sprung up from his bed with his face pale and full of sweat. He had remembered it’s face. Whatever was inside the caves was real and it had looked at him. He paused for a moment to think. If it was real then he needed to go back no matter what. Tomorrow, Roman planned to once again sneak out to the caves and face the Naga properly.  
From the directions he had jotted down while inside the caves Roman was able to sketch out a rough map of the inner workings of the caves. He pinpointed where the nest he found was and which entrance would get him there most efficiently. Additionally, he armed himself with a dagger he strapped to the back of his belt this time. Sure enough he had no intentions of harming the Naga the first time, but he also did not anticipate the sheer size of the creature either. It was better safe than sorry he thought. Roman snuck out during the afternoon this time while under the guise of needing more bed rest after his adventure yesterday.

After an hour of walking he once again found himself in front of the massive entrance to the caves. This time however, it wouldn’t take a whole two hours to find the nest but a mere thirty minutes. Yet, Roman was shocked to find the nest empty and terror began to fill his thoughts as he heard slithering behind him.

Before Roman could even turn around a large hand covered in scales placed itself in front of him. Next a gust of warm air rushed up against his neck and caused the lantern to blow out. Now Roman was covered in complete darkness as the monster curled itself around him.

“Why are you here human?” it snarled.

It took every ounce of courage Roman had left to respond in a meek voice. “I’ve come here to seek your power in order to avoid a war that’s coming.”

The creature hissed loudly and before Roman could even flinch he was grabbed up into the air, locked in place by the creatures grip. This whole time Roman was holding back his tears, but now there was no way he could keep that up. He squeezed his eye’s shut and waited for the worst.

“All you humans ever want is power and you think I’ll just give it to you? You’ve done nothing for me and once you’re through using me, you’ll shun me like always.” The Naga flicked its tongue in anger. Roman, however, was too overcome with fear to even notice the Naga’s taunt.

“Please forgi-give me. I-I’m sorry. Please do-don’t e-eat me.” Roman had begun hiccuping from the fear and was stuttering profusely.

He truly thought he was going to die so the moment he realized he was being gently placed back on the ground was unbelievable. For some reason the Naga had let him go and was now staring down at him. Roman was so dumbfounded he simply stood there staring back, until the Naga spoke again.

“Run.”

“Excuse me?” Roman was confused as he wiped his remaining tears away.

“I said, RUN!” The Naga shouted, its voice echoing loudly.

Suddenly, the Naga had leaned forward and slammed it’s hands onto the cave floor. Roman dare not continue to question why he was set free and instead fled for his life. This time though he stopped once he reached the exit and turned back to look into the darkness. He saw nothing looking back at him and concluded he wasn’t being chased. Still, he couldn’t help wondering why he was let go.

End Chapter 2


	3. Making a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing his terrible behavior, Roman returns time and time again to the caves with a gift to show as an apology. Curious about this strange behavior the Naga finally decides to call out to him. Thus begins a new kind of relationship between the two.

The next morning Roman, yet again, found himself outside the cave’s entrance. This time he had no plans of going inside, but instead left an offering of snacks outside and promptly left. Last night he experienced something truly frightening, but reflecting back he couldn’t help thinking that it was all his fault. After all, he was the one who trespassed on the creature’s home and then proceeded to ask for its help without any compensation. Truly he was in the wrong and he was lucky enough to still be alive after such a display.  
Thus, last night he had Patton assist him in the kitchen with making a batch of small shortbread and jam filled cookies. Roman was unsure if the Naga would even like them, but he couldn’t think of anything better. He wanted to make something he could put his heart into in order to best show his sincerity. This ritual continued for the next two weeks with Roman dropping off a batch of cookies one day, coming back the next day to pick up the empty basket, and returning with it the following day filled with cookies once more.  
It appeared as if the Naga did enjoy them, but still Roman was unsure if his apology really connected properly. That is until a voice came from inside the cave to answer his concerns.

“Human, why do you continue to come here and with an offering no less?” The voice was soft and not at all like last time.

Roman inched closer to the entrance of the cave and caught a glimpse of the Naga’s form hiding among the shadows. It shot back quickly, but did not let out a hiss.

“There’s no need for you to come so close. We can speak from this distance just fine so answer my question. Why are you here?”

Roman backed away a bit and answered, “I wanted to apologize for my egregious behavior before.” Roman bowed as he continued. “While I do still seek your power I have come to realize I am undeserving of it and it was arrogant of me to assume you would just do as I asked. I beg for your forgiveness.”

The Naga was taken aback by this human’s humility and courage to expose himself like that to him. He found the small human interesting.  
“Tell me your name little one.”

“Ah, it’s Roman.” Roman stood up straight and covered up his face in embarrassment from being called little one so casually.

“Roman? If I remember correctly that’s the name of this land’s current King, correct?”

“Yes, that’s correct. I’m King Roman.”

“I see.”

The Naga had gone silent, leaving Roman to wonder what to do next in this awkward situation. He still hadn’t gotten an answer on whether his apology was accepted or not. So he remained still and waited until the Naga spoke again.

“That’s right, sorry I was lost in thought for a moment there. I do accept your apology King Roman so you need not concern yourself any further.”

“Oh, thank you! Still I’m sorry if I bothered you at all with my constant visits. I’ll refrain from returning if you so wish.”

“You no longer wish to seek out my power?”

“No, as I said before I am undeserving of it. Thus, this is goodbye it would seem.”

“I never mentioned that it was my wish for you to no longer come and converse with me though. Also, this power is my own to give to whomever I deem deserving so do not lose hope.”

“You don’t mean to say.”

“I’ll make a deal with you. If you continue to come here as you have now with an offering and talk with me for a time I’ll think about lending you a hand in this war of yours. Deal?”

“Deal!”

End Chapter 3


	4. A Hidden Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has been enjoying his visits with the Naga, but is curious to see if he can find out more about the creature in the royal library. He comes across a suspicious journal from the first King who also knew of the Naga. What was their relationship and how will Roman feel after reading about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Bleeding, Cutting once self, Mention of Dark Magic, Self-Hate

Another two weeks had passed as Roman continued to visit the Naga with sweets and converse with him about his day. Only two months remained before Remus’s return, but despite this fact Roman found himself looking forward to his meet-ups at the caves. He shared stories of his youth and about many harrowing adventures he’d experience due to his mischievous brother. He spoke of the wonderful people in the kingdom and about his childhood friends. The plan was progressing smoothly, but Roman couldn’t help wanting to learn more about the Naga. He only talked about himself while there and the Naga would remain silent and listening. Thus, during his free time he read any books he could find relating to his new friend.

Sadly, not much was written about the Naga besides the one fairy-tale he vaguely remembered before. After an unsuccessful search the solemn King was about to give up when an anomaly caught his eye. Two books set beside one another displaced an unusual amount of darkened space between them; as if there was nothing attached to their bindings. Taking a chance Roman removed the two false coverings to reveal an enlarged space hidden behind. Inside lay an old journal with the name of the first king inscribed on top, Virgil.

“What in the world is this and why was it hidden away?”

Checking first to see if anyone around, Roman quickly returned to his personal quarters in order to further inspect the journal. He took additional precautions not to damage it by wearing gloves as he proceeded to flip through. The journal appeared to be a sort of day-by-day log the first king wrote in to keep record of the kingdom’s progression. For the first few years not much was written besides the occasional conflict among lords, complications with trading overseas, and a six month long famine. The famine records were particularly interesting as it seems to end abruptly with entire fields filling up with crops overnight and rain washing over the land for three whole days. Something so unreal, it was like a miracle!

“What if…was it the Naga?”

Roman paused for a moment to contemplate this train of thought that popped into his mind. What if this was the Naga’s doing? If it was then why did the Virgil not write anything down about meeting him? As Roman continued looking through the journal he found not even one mention of the Naga. Yet, more miracles kept occurring: from alliances being formed with decade long enemies, a pandemic being cured in less then a month, and the appearance of magic itself in a select amount of people, including the past King. It was well known in history books that King Virgil was a fan of dark enchantments and had complete mastery over shadow spells.

“Wait! What if this journal is also enchanted? If that’s true then there must be some kind of trick to it…hidden text maybe? How would I get it to reveal itself though? If I remember correctly dark enchantments dealing with paper included elements like spit, ash, and blood being placed on the paper to reveal anything hidden.”

Still, Roman was unsure of which to test out first. True enough he could try all three, but because of how old the journal was he was afraid of damaging it if his attempts failed. He’d have to decide on one and hope for a good result. As he scoured his brain for any hints as to which component to use a peculiar thought came across his mind; blood, the King’s blood. Was it possible that the first King would only want those of royalty to see what was hidden inside? If it was about the Naga it would make sense.

“Blood it is then.”

Without hesitation Roman placed his hand underneath his desk and pulled out a small dagger. Swiftly, he placed the blade against his thumb and pressed until blood trickled out. He pulled the journal towards him and cautiously placed his thumb at the corner of where the entry about the famine began. Instantly, the blood spread rapidly across the page and dyed it a deep crimson red. Blackened cursive rose up from the stained pages and wrote out the first King’s meeting with the Naga and his conversations with him afterwards. Near the end Virgil spoke of building a shrine for the Naga to live in and be with the people it protected. Yet, the final passage cased Roman’s blood to run cold:

'To my dearest friend, I am sorry that I was unable to keep you safe and happy as I had promised when we first met. The people who once worshiped you as a guardian deity and depended on you have been blinded by their fears of the unknown. As I write this I am gravely wounded and I cannot come to see you as I had hoped in my final moments. I wanted to protect you, but in the end I couldn’t bring myself to harm my countryman, this mistake has cost me my life.  
However, I fear it has cost you an even greater punishment that you are undeserving of. You are not the deceitful monster they think you are, yet despite my greatest efforts to convince them they fell to their own anxieties. I can only hope you can forgive their foolishness. As for me I’m sorry I couldn’t give you what you wanted in the end. I could only remain your friend as I had fallen for another. I hope one day you’ll find your destined one as well my friend. Now, if this message is ever found by one of my descendants who has become the next King, please grant me my dying wish. Seek out the Naga wherever it may be dwelling and tell him how sorry I am. As the current King I want you to apologize on behalf of the entire kingdom and mankind. Please do this for me so I can rest without any regrets.'

Roman’s tears were overflowing as he kept trying to wipe them away, but more continued to appear. All he could think about was the loneliness, pain, and heartbreak the Naga must have suffered for the past 500 years. Roman felt he was no better than those foolish humans of the past as he thought back to their first encounter. He had to go apologize immediately, even if today wasn’t a meet-up date there was no time to waste. He needed to grant Virgil’s dying wish no matter what.

Usually Roman came to visit every other day in the morning or evening, but he was now in front of the caves midday. Though out of breath from sprinting towards the forest he began calling out into the caves for the Naga.

“Naga! Are you there? It’s me Roman. Naga!” There was no answer. Was he not inside the caves?

Roman had no idea where else to look as they had never met anywhere but at the caves. As he began to worry that he may not be able to meet with the Naga today his ears perked up at the sound of leaves rustling behind him. Unsure of who or what might be lurking inside the brush he spun himself around quickly in preparation. However, before he could even think about taking further action he froze at the sight of the Naga emerging from the forest.

This was his first time laying his eyes upon the massive creature when not covered in shadows. The Naga’s frame was lean with smooth skin covered in emerald colored scales. He had his chest loosely wrapped by a grey cloth. His ears were pointed outwards and decorated with a single gold earring. The Naga’s hair was a deep black and most spectacular sight was his tail that was covered in an array of gold and green scales that glittered in the light. Overall, only one word came to mind as Roman continued to gaze in awe,

“Beautiful.”

Startled, the Naga finally noticed Roman standing still outside the entrance to the cave. It was obvious he had missed Roman’s remake as he sheepishly began backing up into the forest in order to hide himself. Panicked, Roman called out to him,

“Wait! It’s okay, you don’t need to hide anymore.” The Naga was surprised at Roman’s remark and hesitated.

“Are you truly alright with my presence?”

“Yes, please. I want to see you.” The Naga was lost for words as he slithered his way out into the open.

Roman was still amazed by the sight and as he reflected back on their first meeting he found it hard to believe he was ever afraid of someone so lovely. What an utter fool he had been, he thought as he turned away in shame. Then, without warning, Roman felt two large hands wrap around him. He had failed to notice the Naga had leaned down towards him and was now gently picking him up. Despite the scales his touch was soft as he pressed his pointer finger up against Roman’s face and lightly stroked it. Roman was unsure of what was going on, but he felt no discomfort and actually enjoyed the uncommon sensation.

“I’m sorry if I frightened you little one. Know I will not harm you, but I noticed that your eyes were reddened and grew concerned for your well-being. Have you been feeling alright as of late?”

Was the Naga worried about him and trying to comfort him? This Naga was beyond considerate, how could he have not seen this all until now? As Roman was about to lose himself in another burst of tears he could feel the hands surrounding him begin to stretch and expand.

“Wha-”

“Ah, no need to fear. It’s just that my body shifts in size throughout the day as my body heat rises. It will stop soon enough, so please endure it until then. I promise not to let you fall.”

“O-Okay.”

Roman had become flustered at the sight of this already massive creature growing even bigger right in front of him. He was embarrassed to admit he enjoyed the view as he gave the Naga a soft smile. It did not take long for the fingers surrounding him to quickly outgrow his tiny frame. Once the growing stopped Roman was small enough to roll around the Naga’s palm freely if he wanted. The creature had become gigantic! Concerned over Roman’s possible reaction to his growth the Naga whispered,

“Are you not frightened by my new stature?”

“Oh course not, yo-”

Roman stopped short as the gaping hole on the Naga’s face, where his other eye should have been, caught his attention. He shivered at the realization that the people from 500 years ago must have done that to him. The Naga, however, took this reaction differently and instinctively used his free hand to over it up. Roman jumped at the sudden movement and fell backwards.

“Hideous is it not? I apologize for scaring you Roman. I’ll let you down now so you may leave.” A sad smile shown on his face.

“What, no I’m not afraid and I don’t want to leave.”

Instantly, Roman could feel the sadness reflected in the Naga’s now enormous eye permeating through his body.

“You must be a wonderful King. To have such courage when standing face-to-face with a monster such as I. I’m sure you are dearly loved by your people, but while here with me you have no need to hide your fear. You can be truthful with me.”

A sharp pain ran through Romans’s heart. “A….monster? Do you really see yourself as a monster?”

“What else would I be? Even now my size is large enough to crush you between my fingers. Are you trying to convince me that you see me differently?”

“I-I do.”

“I’m sorry, but I find that hard to believe.” Roman gritted his teeth as he grew increasingly agitated.

“I found Virgil’s journal!”

The Naga was shocked. “What did yo-”

“I said I found Virgil’s journal from 500 years ago. For some reason it was hidden away in the royal library and the text about you was locked away with a dark enchantment. Despite that I was able to read his final words and dying wish.”

“Virgil’s dying wish…what was it?”

Roman was now sobbing, but he cleared his throat in order to give a clear answer.

“He was killed while trying to protect you from the people who had formed an uprising. He wrote how sorry he was that he couldn’t see you in his final moments or return your feelings of love for him. His dying wish was that one of his descendants would find the journal and seek you out in order to formally apologize on behalf of the kingdom and humanity. That’s why I came here today in such a hurry.”

“So it wasn’t just because you wanted to see me then?”

“Wha-no, of course I wanted to see you. I’ve always looked forward to our meetings.”

Roman couldn’t help, but blush at his sudden remark. The Naga too found himself blushing lightly. An awkward silence fell between them both until Roman decided not to delay on his mission anymore.

“Anyway, I wish to fulfill the first King’s dying wish and wholeheartedly apologize for the kingdom’s sins against you for the past 500 years. Even if you chose to never forgive us humans that’s fine, but I personally would like you to know that I truthfully do not see you as a monster. If anything you’re undeniably beautiful in every way.”

“Beautiful? You find me beautiful?”

Roman struggled to answer as his head had overheated from embarrassment. Had he just confessed to the Naga? The Naga noticed how woozy Roman looked and believed it was best for him to call it a day.

“You needn’t worry little one, despite all the things humans have taken from me I still have a heart. Thus, I accept your apology as the current King. Thank you for taking the time to come deliver it in person after all this time.”

Roman collected himself and responded, “You’re welcome!”

“I think for now you should return to the castle to rest. You appear exhausted and I’d hate to see you come down with something.”

“Yes I think you’re right. I’ll take some time to rest, but I promise to return shortly.”

The Naga only smiled as he gently placed it’s hand onto the ground to let Roman off and then quickly slithered back into its cave without a word. Roman casually walked back to the castle lost in thought as he found himself confused about his feelings for the Naga. Had he actually fallen for him, or was he simply just mistaken?

End Chapter 4


	5. Rampant Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Naga reflects back on Roman and his past encounter and later conversations leading up to the present as he hasn't visited for a few days now.
> 
> Knowing worrying won't help him much the Naga leaves to find a nice spot to sun bathe in near a lake, but as his mind wonders once more he doesn't realize he's starting to outgrow the area and who's that coming out of the bushes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Self-hate, Crying
> 
> Writing style changes a bit from now on.

Roman hasn’t returned to the caves for three days now and the Naga has begun worrying that he may never return after their last awkward encounter. A bundle of nerves, the Naga slithered around the caves aimlessly and peeked out to see if Roman had shown up unannounced. Sadly, he was never there waiting for him. Distraught, the Naga was left to reflect on past memories of the first King.

He had no idea what had become of him, let alone that Virgil had known about his feelings for him. The time they spent together was similar to his and Roman’s meetings, but different in that he didn’t have to hide himself. Though, this last time Roman appeared to be happy with his presence. If not shocking, the Naga was pleased to see Roman not retreat in fear as he neared him. He had even taken the risk of holding Roman in his hands.

Luckily, Roman was not disgusted by his scaly digits. In fact he appeared to have enjoyed his touch.

“I was frightened that he was going to flee at the mere sight of me, yet he let me touch and hold him. I haven’t touched another person in centuries, not since Virgil.”

The Naga’s time spent with the first King was now a bittersweet memory of a one-sided love he knew would never come true. He chuckled at the thought of this time being any different.

“It’s funny how the humans once believed I had the power to grant wishes, when I can’t even grant my own.” he sighed.

It was time for the Naga to go out and sunbathe. He had been curled up in the cave for too long sulking and his body temperature was making his movement sluggish. The day was clear and the air was warm, a perfect day to bask in the light. The Naga slithered about the forest looking for a comfortable perch. After a short search he spotted a sizable cliff-side above a lake for him to lie on.

“Ah. Now this is a delightful spot to bask upon. There’s fresh water for me to enjoy if I overheat and the moss has kept the rocky surface cool.”

The Naga was pleased with his selection as he stretched out his tail. The location was scenic and he wondered if Roman knew of it.

“I bet he would greatly enjoy this place. If he returns I shall introduce him to it.”

However, would he return? The Naga couldn’t help think back to their first encounter in the caves. He had been woken by an unusual sound, only to find a human had trespassed into his nest. Yet, he was too dazed from sleep to react before the human fled from his sight. He thought only to let it go just this once and returned to his slumber. Curiously, the human returned the next day so the Naga set a trap for him in order to scare him off for good.

He was angered to find out that the human had only come to seek his power. Yet, as he stared down at the sobbing human begging for its life in his hand he knew he had gone too far and quickly released them. The human was obviously confused by this, so in a last minute stunt the Naga shouted at the human to run and it did. Humans should always run from monsters, he thought. Now that human was gone forever...or not.

“He’s here again. What is that he’s carrying?”

Slowly the human set down a basket of sorts and immediately left.

“He’s just going to leave? What did he place down there?”

Carefully, the Naga stuck out its hand and pulled the basket into the cave. The contents was made up of small cookies that smelled of fruit.

“They appear to be a confection of sorts. I wonder if they are safe to eat? Well if they are poisoned it wouldn’t affect me regardless.”

Without hesitation, the Naga poured the entire basket of cookies into his mouth. Spontaneously, a flavorful sensation danced in his mouth. He loved them! Had the human made these himself, but why? He pondered until the human returned the next day to retrieve the now empty basket. The Naga wanted to converse with him to find out why he continued to visit, but held his tongue in fear. The fear of uncertainty and rejection. He had now found himself looking forward to the human’s visits, but took notice of their solemn expression. This couldn’t last, not if he kept quiet.

Mustering what courage he could, the Naga asked why the human kept coming back only to receive a startling apology. This was unexpected. He had assumed they were simply trying to win his favor, but this human was different. After the apology the human started to take his leave, but the Naga called out to him. Curious they wandered closer to the cave entrance after hearing his call. This action surprised the Naga as he bolted further into the darkness. He was worried his ghastly figure would cause the human to flee. Nervously, he made them a deal, but in reality he just couldn’t say goodbye yet. He wanted to know more about them, to talk with someone.

What he wasn’t prepared for was learning that the human he had taken a liking to was the current King. His body chilled at the thought of history repeating itself? No, he wouldn’t let that happen. Shaking he placed his hand over the hole in his head and told himself to never forget the cruelty of humans. However, this human had compassion and sympathy. They knew it may just be a deceitful ploy, but he was willing to take a chance if it meant not being alone anymore.

Not to keep the human waiting any longer he accepted their apology and watched sorrowfully as they left once again.

From then on the Naga grew more and more attached to Roman as he continued to visit every other day with treats. He was cautious as to not let the human catch a glance of his form hiding in the shadows. Despite that, their time together was enjoyable and as it continued the Naga made a promise to himself that he would help Roman with the upcoming war. He just didn’t have the heart to tell him in fear the human would stop coming to see him.

“Why is it always the same? I’m so afraid of losing him, but he’s not mine to keep. I have to be willing to let him go when the time comes. His kindness in only a mask to cover the fear he’s hiding deep inside. I’m nothing but a monster to them.”

However, after their most recent exchange the Naga couldn’t help being optimistic. He had finally admitted to himself that he loved Roman. The Naga hummed as he recalled Roman’s sweet words,

“No one has called me beautiful since Virgil. Even after I grew to such a size there was no fear in his eyes. It’s hard to believe, but could our feelings for one another be...mutual?”

Snapping back from his reflections the Naga had let himself bask for too long as the majority of his tail extended far into the forest and he was on the verge of plummeting into the lake below. He had grown to an enormous size, much larger than last time. The Naga stretched and began to lift himself off his perch when a familiar voice rang out through the trees.

“NAGA!”

It was Roman, he was looking for him.

“No, no, no ,no!” he whimpered.

Now was not the time for him to be found. Though Roman had not been afraid of his stature last time, there was no way he would not freeze up in terror at the sight of him now. The Naga needed to get away quickly.

“Naga! Where are you?”

The voice was closer now, too close! Time was up as he heard Roman pushing the brush aside and walking towards him through the forest.. This was it, he was doomed! He was going to be found and he would once again lose the person he cared for the most due to his monstrous form. Overcome with grief the Naga began to weep softly.  
\-------------  
Roman’s perspective:

Roman could hear the soft sound of crying coming from a nearby clearing. Was that the Naga, why is it crying? Growing concerned, Roman quickened his pace and pushed his way through the thick brush. He squinted as an intense light flooded his eyes. Something sparkly was reflecting the sun's ray right at him. Quickly, he rubbed his eyes and adjusted his vision only to be astonished by what he saw. There by the lake, lying on a small cliff was the Naga sobbing. It had been its scales that blinded him when he first stepped into the clearing due to their size. Oh man the size! The Naga told him that it shifted when its body temperature rose, but from the looks of it he had been basking for a while.

The Naga had grown to a size where Roman would struggle greatly just trying to climb onto one of its fingers. The overwhelming difference in size was mesmerizing and Roman couldn’t help himself from walking over to gingerly stroke the Naga's glittering tail. It was like a mountain of jewels!

Despite showing no fear the Naga continued to cry, not noticing Roman’s attempts to garner its attention. Lost as to why the Naga was even sad, Roman jogged his way up the cliff-side and stood by the Naga’s anchored hand.

“I’m unclear as to why you are so sad, but please don’t cry anymore. You have me here now and I will never let any harm come to you.”

Charmingly, Roman planted a kiss on the Naga’s hand. Unlike with its tail the Naga immediately noticed Roman touching him and froze.

“Wh-why are you...yo-you shouldn’t be here. It’s much too dangerous to be near me at this size. Please g-go away. I don’t want you getting hurt.” he stuttered through his tears.

The Naga covered his mouth worried that Roman would find his gigantic fangs horrifying. Yet, Roman only smiled and continued kissing the Naga’s hand. He refused to leave until the Naga stopped crying. Flustered, the creature succumbed to Roman’s kisses and began wiping away its tears. Abruptly, the moment was cut off by the Naga’s size continuing to increase. Roman was amazed to see that the Naga could grow past its already colossal size as he toppled over, now under the shade of the Naga’s nail.

In a panic the Naga softly spoke to Roman,

“I’ve been in the Sun far too long. Please make haste to leave my side for a moment while I cool myself in the lake. If you so wish it we may continue to converse there. Though I understand if this encounter has frightened you and you wish to leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I have something very important to tell you.”

Puzzled by Roman’s remark, but not wanting to waste anymore time, the Naga watched as Roman returned to the treeline before diving into the lake. Instantly, the water flooded over the edge, but receded back as the Naga began to shrink.

“Now what is it you’d like to tell me Roman?”

End Chapter 5


	6. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and the Naga are once again with one another as they wait for the the creature to shrink back down. However, Roman has other plans as he confesses his feelings and the Naga's body heats back up to new heights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Self-hate, Crying, Really Big Snek

Previously, at the castle prior to Roman encountering the Naga at the lake:

“Your Majesty I’ve brewed you a pot of your favorite tea. Would you care for a cup to clear your mind?”

Roman hadn’t returned to the caves for three days now and continued to lose himself in thought over the Naga. Had he been alone all this time? To be alone for 500 years, Roman simply couldn’t imagine it. Not only that but to be betrayed by the people he helped and to lose the man he loved all at once. Roman winced in pain as his heart cried out. This pain, what does it mean?

“Your Majesty?”

Snapping back by his friend’s concerned tone, he stuttered,

“Oh! Ye-yes a cup of tea would do me well, thank you Patton.”

“Of course Your Majesty!”

Happily, Patton poured Roman a cup of pomegranate white tea paired with apple scones. Roman smiled and took a sip as the flavor eased his nerves. The scones filled his empty stomach with comfort as he sighed. What had he been doing hiding himself away in his castle? He needed to figure these feelings out and soon. He wanted to see the Naga again.

“Patton...um you and Logan are together correct?”

“Yes Your Majesty. Logan and I are together. Why do you ask?

“I-can you tell me how you knew?”

“How I knew?”

“Yes, how did you know you loved him?”

Patton blushed in surprised, but kept his composure as he gently set down the tea pot and walked over to Roman’s side.

“It would appear right now you need a friend to talk to more than a butler. Now then Roman, tell me what’s on your mind. Why do you want to know about Logan and I?”

“It’s not that I want to know about you two specifically, just how you knew that the feelings you had for him were...love.”

Roman was so flustered with his embarrassing line of questioning that he instinctively covered up his face as Patton inched closer, kneeling down in front of him. He pulled Roman’s hands away from his face and set them down on the King’s lap.

“You just know. You get this tightness in your chest when you’re away from them, they fill your thoughts, you find pleasure in those simple moments you share, and you hate the thought of losing them.”

That was exactly how he felt. Did that all really mean he was in love?

“Does any of that help? Are you perhaps in love with someone?”

Patton gave Roman a patient look. Warm tears streamed down from his face as the truth sunk in.

“Yes, yes I-I’m in love.” he sobbed, throwing his face into his lap.

“That’s wonderful!”

“No, no I-we...oh God!”

“Why are you crying? This is good news Roman! Who is it that’s stolen your heart?”

“Th-the Naga.” Roman whimpered.

Patton froze. Did he just hear that right?

“THE NAGA?!” he was in disbelief.

He knew Roman had been meeting with the creature on a regular basis, but to think he would fall in love with it during their time together. Patton was momentarily lost for words as he pondered what to say next to comfort his weeping friend.

“Oh Pat what do I do? He’s so beautiful and kind, but I’m nothing but a human who wants to use him for something terrible. I can’t tell him how I feel and it hurts so much knowing now how I truly feel. I hate this! I want to be with him so bad, but I’m scared.”

Patton teared up and curled against his solemn friend. “It’s going to be okay. If the Naga is the way you say it is then you need to tell it.”

Roman jolted upwards in protest, “I can’t! Patton, he-he lost everything because of humans, but even though he has the power of a God he...he never healed his eye.”

That’s right, that gaping hole in the Naga’s head was a constant reminder of what harm the humans were capable of. How could Roman confess knowing full well the pain his kind had caused him.

“Roman, you love him don’t you?”

Roman’s already bright face turned completely red as he nodded. He did, he loved the Naga so much!

“Then go. Go right now and tell him.”

“Bu-”

“No buts mister! I’m sure he’s waiting.”

Could that really be true? Was the Naga waiting for him like always? He had to find out!

“You’re right! Thank you Patton.”

Lightly, Roman placed a kiss on his friends cheek and called for a horse from the window to the guards below. There was no time to lose!

\----------------------  
Currently at the lake with the Naga cooling itself off and Roman walking back towards them:

“What I want to tell you can wait until you’ve calmed down. I’m still not sure why you were so upset, but I definitely hate to see you like that.”

The Naga was still acting skittish with Roman moving closer towards him. Why was this human so persistent with throwing himself into danger? Slowly the Naga began shrinking, but his size was still massive compared to the tiny human. Once at a manageable size the Naga rested it’s head on the side of the lake and sighed with relief. He really had overheated, but now he could relax; or so he thought. Letting his guard down allowed for Roman to sneak up on him until he was face-to-face with the colossal creature. The Naga wanted to yelp, but held his tongue as Roman planted his hands on his face.

“Looks like you’re doing a lot better now.”

Roman kept rubbing his hands on the Naga’s face in a calming motion he learned from Patton. The Naga enjoyed the sensation of those tiny hands dancing on his cheek. He flicked his tongue in pleasure only to quickly retract it in fear. Why did I let myself get caught up in his pace? I’m lucky he hadn’t fled before at the mere sight of me. Roman stopped his movements as he noticed the pained expression on the Naga’s face.

“Did I do something wrong? Was that...unpleasant?”

“No, no you...you could never do anything wrong little one.”

Sulking, Roman changed locations to right in front of the Naga’s missing eye. The Naga flinched as he saw where Roman had wandered off to. Why was he touching there of all places? Wasn’t he afraid?

“That’s not true, I’m human after all.” he carefully brushed his fingertips against the rim of the open space. “This is what humans do, they hurt you.”

Tears had surfaced on Roman’s face. All those thoughts of the Naga’s centuries of loneliness had finally hit him as he stared into the void. He was here to confess, but how could he when he knew it may only end up hurting his beloved. The Naga on the other hand hated the sight of Roman crying. He shifted slightly to allow his right hand to reach over and pick the tiny man up.

“Roman, you are different from those humans. I know you would never harm me. So please cease your tears.”

“No I-I’m just like them. I’m horrible!”

“You are no such thing! Why would you berate yourself so?”

“I plan on using you for war, how could I not be a disgusting and selfish human?”

“It’s not being used if it’s what I wish to do.” The Naga smirked. “I had no idea you cared so deeply about my well-being though.”

“Of course I care I…” Roman paused, wiping away his tears. “I love you.” His eyes were soft, but serious.

Had he heard that correctly? Love? Roman loved him? The Naga was stunned as his mind went blank.

Roman smiled as he repeated himself, “I love you Naga.” this time with confidence.

Instantly, the Naga felt his face boil as a full blushed painted it. The heat was so intense he shot up thirty feet as if still basking in the Sun's rays. This time he yelped in surprise and instinctively turned his attention to his tiny passenger. Fear in his eyes.

“I-I-” He could feel the tears coming on.

“You’re beautiful.” Roman whispered as he planted a kiss on the Naga’s palm. That was now another thirty feet as he cursed the heavens.

“How big do you intend to make me with your flattery?” The Naga hissed, while lacking in hostility. He was simply concerned for his every down-sizing friend.

“Until you tell me how you feel about me.” he smirked.

Roman’s remark caught him off guard. Was this real? Could he actually believe that a monster like him was loved?

“D-do you truly love me? Even like this?” he motioned towards his towering form with a sad expression.

Wanting a better look The Naga raised his hand closer to his face so the both of them were nearly eye-level. His enormous yellow iris perfectly reflected Roman’s figure back at him. All he could think about was how beautiful the Naga looked up close. The scales on his face shimmered in the light like stars and his black hair resembled silk as it fluttered in the wind. How could he not love him? Though he was gigantic, the creature was gentle to a fault.

“I love you more than anything in this entire world.” He projected proudly!

Once again the Naga could feel a powerful surge of heat course through his body as he rocketed upwards, jumping a whopping seventy feet. His body now engulfed the entirety of the lake that once housed him.

The Naga whimpered, this was starting to get out of hand. “I can’t Roman. I’m nothing but a monster, you deserve someone better.”

That was not the answer Roman was looking for, but he could tell he was getting somewhere. It was now obvious the Naga did have feelings for him, it was just about dragging them out.

“Your size only shows your true feelings so why not submit my darling. You and I both know that I will never come to fear you no matter your stature.” he teased.

Darling?! The Naga scowled as he continued to expand higher above the landscape. Why was Roman such a smooth talker, he cursed? The growth spurt went on for what felt like forever as the once large lake below took on the appearance of a puddle. The Sun was also beating down on his skin causing his growth to accelerate. Eventually, the Naga stopped at a terrifying new height of three thousand feet. Roman appeared as a mere speck in his palm. His gaze was met with low hanging clouds and the sight of the kingdom nearby. The creature's tail had knocked down a multitude of trees as it now imitated the look of a mountain range. Completely overcome with fear the Naga looked to Roman with pleading eyes. Their little game had become a big problem!

Roman raised his hands in surrender. “You win. I can tell how scared you are.”

With a heavy sigh the Naga cupped his hands together over Roman to keep him safe as he moved to find a bigger watering hole, aka the ocean. Due to his size he easily traversed across the now flattened terrain until he arrived at his intended destination. Without hesitation he dove into the water, creating a tidal wave that left many helpless fish beached on the shoreline. Keeping his hands above sea-level he could feel Roman’s size shift in his grasp. Successfully, the titan Naga had returned to his normal height of one hundred and fifty feet to his merriment. Roman smiled in delight at his adorable sweetheart. While still lounging in the Naga’s hand, he waved to garner the creature’s attention.

“Glad to see you smiling again.”

The Naga blushed, but this time he had more control and water to keep him cool. His true feelings had been exposed and all that was left to do was to say them out loud.

“Are you certain Roman? It’s not that I don’t believe you it’s just that...I can’t stand beside you like a human partner could. We won’t be able to be together all the time or do...specific activities that normal lovers do.” he mumbled, covering his face in embarrassment.

Roman giggled. “I can assure you this is what I want. I love you for you and your love in return is all I need.”

“Then you shall have it. I love you Roman. I’ve loved you for a long time now.”

“Really?”

“Yes, but I was in a constant state of fear that one day you would finally see me for the monster I truly am, but you...you looked past my grotesque exterior and found the beauty within.”

“That’s not true at all!”

“Wha-”

“You’re beautiful inside and out, don’t you ever believe otherwise!”

The Naga couldn’t help but laugh at his own foolishness to underestimate the King’s love. At that moment he really wanted to kiss Roman as a thank you. Gingerly, he lifted his hand up to his face and waited in anticipation. Ecstatic, Roman jumped for joy as he practically leaped into their first kiss! Yet, Roman had no plans of stopping at just one and delivered a barrage of kisses to the Naga’s soft lips.

More waves crashed onto the shore as the Naga’s tail squirmed in the water. The Naga could feel Roman’s entire face pressed up against his lips. Warm tears began to drip from his eye. Finally he could be happy with someone special beside him. Sadly, it was now time for him to return home,

“Roman, I hate to cut the moment short but seeing as I’ve properly cooled down it’s time I make my way back to the caves.”

“Ah, you’re right. Can I accompany you back to your humble abode then fair princess?”

Hissing playfully, “Sure, but princess is unnecessary.”

“I will continue on my quest to find you a suitable nickname then!” Roman proclaimed with a bow.

The Naga flicked his tongue in amusement. Roman couldn’t help but think that little quirk of his was adorable. During their journey back the Naga took the time to use his powers to revitalize the flattened Earth he had crushed in his enlarged state. To witness such an event in person was baffling as Roman found himself in sheer awe. Trees sprang back to life and large masses of earth reformed themselves instantly. This carried on until they reached the caves and the Naga slithered right inside, Roman still in his hand.

“Rest here for a bit, I have something I want to give to you.”

Gently setting his beloved down in his nest made of collected leaves and twigs. He wrapped his massive frame around the tiny man, careful not to lose him in his tail. Roman was now surrounded by a wall of beautiful scales he easily gawked at, though, he had no idea what was going on. Surprisingly, the Naga then reached down and plucked out one of those scales and handed it to Roman.

“I-Is this for me?” He sheepishly reached out to grab onto the scale that was the size of his entire torso and a bit more.

This was such a grand gift, could he really accept it? Concerned he titled his head upwards to convince the Naga to reconsider, but paused at the sight of the creature’s face smiling down at him. He was beaming! This was too much. Not only was this the scale of a God, but it was one of the gold ones too. He couldn’t help himself from breaking down crying.

“Roman? What’s wrong? D-Do you not li-”

“I LOVE IT!!! GOD I-I….love you!” startled at the sudden outburst the Naga crept in closer.

“If you like it then why are you crying...darling?” Oh gosh that was embarrassing to say.

Roman blushed deeply at being called darling. That was his shtick!

“I just don’t know how to feel, or it’s like I’m feeling too much...this is precious.”

He paused and looked at the golden scale. He could see his face reflected back at him. It reminded him of that moment a few hours ago when his image was shown in the Naga’s eye. That’s right, this scale looked like his eye. Roman pulled the scale close to his chest,

“Thank you. I’ll treasure it.”

“I have more you know. I assumed it would be helpful in paying for supplies to assist in the upcoming war. There’s only a month left, correct?”

“NEVER! I would never think to sell one of your scales!”

“You can be more greedy Roman, I know you have no ill intent towards me.”

Roman shook his head and stared fiercely at the Naga. He wasn’t going to budge on the matter.

“Kind as always. Fine, you win. I can see you are going to remain stubborn.” he sighed.

Removing his tail the Naga opened up a path for Roman to exit from.

“Off you go, before you worry your people.”

Roman really didn’t want to leave, but knew he had too.

“I’ll come tomorrow and everyday after that. I promise!”

The Naga only smiled and gave the tiny King a nudge forward with his knuckle. Slowly, Roman made his way through the cave and out into the lowering daylight. He gave a whistle for his stead, hoping she was still kicking. Luckily, he heard a joyful whinny as the house trotted towards him. With that he raced off back to the castle now content that he had confessed and more so in that his feelings were mutual.

In the caves the Naga lied down to rest with uneasy thoughts in mind about what the future would hold for the two of them.

“Maybe it’s time to move on.” he whispered while touching the hole on his face. Slowly falling asleep, hoping for sweet dreams this time around and not the usual nightmares.

Chapter 6 End


	7. A Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 3 months of planning and talking with the Naga, Roman has decided that he will not ask for his lovers help in the upcoming fight. This puts a strain on their relationship as the Naga decides to protect the kingdom in a big way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Swearing/ Cursing/ Shouting/ Fear/ Crying/ Mention of War/ Name Spoiler

“Your Majesty! Your Majesty!”

Suddenly, Roman was awoken by the shouting of his butler Patton banging on his chamber doors at the crack of dawn. Today was the day of his brother's return, the day of war. Quickly, he dressed himself and flew open the doors,

“Patton what is it? What’s wrong? Is Remus here already?” Roman was frantic.

“No sire, it-it...well…” How should he word this so he didn’t sound crazy. “It’s a...wall.”

Roman blinked confused. Did he hear that right? “A-a wall?”

  
\------------  
 **Three days earlier in the forest:**

The Naga was out in a little area half covered by a small canopy and the other exposed by warm sunlight. He was taking a nap when a soft touch on his cheek woke him up. 

“Good afternoon darling!” 

It was Roman grinning ear to ear with sparkling eyes. He thoroughly enjoyed gazing at his beloved up close. On the other hand the Naga was still a bit skittish around the tiny King. He’d hate it if he hurt this love by accident when he snuck up on him like this. 

“Roman, this new habit of yours is bad for my heart. Sneaking up on me could be dangerous; what if you got hurt?” The Naga’s eyes were filled with worry.

The smitten King couldn’t help but feel happy at his partner's concerns. He leaned in closer to place a sweet kiss on the creature’s cheek. 

“No need to worry love, I know you’d never hurt me. You’re too gentle.”

The Naga blushed and raised one of his hands towards Roman to hold him closer. A month had passed all too fast for the couple. Now only three days were left until Remus was to return home with an army. Roman had been preparing the best he could, but avoided the subject constantly when they met. Him glossing over the situation was becoming a problem. Tenderly, the Naga picked Roman up and held him to his face.

“You truly are too good for me little one.”

“I could say the same of you.”

The two of them were always like this when together. Their loving touches and long moments of affection. However, the Naga needed to speak up about the war. He wanted to help, but it seemed Roman wasn’t willing to let him. 

“Roman I wanted to as-”

Before he could finish the King spoke, “Tell me your name.” 

The Naga froze for a moment. It was a strange sense of realization that he had never once told the man he loved his name….though Roman too had never asked until now. Thinking back, the Naga hadn’t heard his name in a long time. Not even Virgil learned it and that was 500 years ago! 

“M-my name?” he stuttered. 

“Yes, please tell me.” There was a massive amount of anticipation beaming off Roman’s face as he waited in suspense.

The Naga smiled, “Janus”

Roman gasped, “Janus? Oh my, even your name is beautiful! Janus, Janus, Janus!” he kept on.

Hearing Roman calling and singing his name like that caused the Naga to spurt upwards a few feet in embarrassment. He cursed the heavens for Roman being born such a charmer! 

“Darling, please stop. What if I grow again and get spotted? We were lucky last time at the lake.”

“Alright.” he pouted. Guess his fun was over. 

Currently, no one in the entire capital had met Janus or known of their relationship. Only Patton and Logan knew of him. Per the King’s request Janus remained hidden from the people in order to keep him safe...at least that was Roman’s intent. 

“I’m glad you find my name so amusing, but we need to have a serious talk about what's to come. No more avoiding.”

Roman gulped, he could see how serious Janus was and surrendered quickly. “I’m listening.”

“In three days your brother is coming to attack your kingdom at the heart, the capital. I know you wish to keep me safe from harm, but I’m pleading with you to let me protect you all. I do not desire to witness any bloodshed of your people…or you.” 

Gently, Janus stroked Roman’s face. He’d do anything to keep Roman safe from harm and those he held dear.

“I-I can’t ask you to help us Janus. Us humans already took so much from you, I don’t want your assistance in this. We’ll be alright.” 

“That was centuries ago yo-”

“Yes, centuries! Centuries of loneliness and suffering you endured and not once did you seek revenge.” Roman was crying as he leaned into Janus’s touch. “Y-you have the power of a God and yet you never attacked us.”

“Roman I...I adore how much you care for me, but please understand that I’ve begun to move on from those harsh times now that I have you with me” Yet, Roman avoiding wasn’t the only problem here that made him uncomfortable. He paused to think; he didn’t like the idea of being seen as a God. Did Roman see him as such? “You don’t see me as a God do you?”

His voice cracked and shook a bit worried for Roman’s answer. 

“Do you not want me too?” Roman was confused, but his expression quickly changed to horror.

Small tears escaped from Janus’s eye at the realization of how he appeared to Roman. A God? No, he hated that idea! “I don’t, I don’t want that at all darling! I-I want you to see me as an equal not something divine to be worshiped and idolized.”

“Is that true? I had no idea. I’m so sorry Janus.” Damn it! It was happening again.

Quickly, Janus wiped away his tears; relieved to hear Roman understood him. “Do not fret. As long as you understand now, then you have nothing more to worry about. Now please allow me to put my own self-preservation aside for once and protect you.”

Roman instantly shook his head. This was not right! “I can’t let you do that Janus. This is our fight as humans to battle out and you don’t need to put yourself at risk.” He was angry now, angry at the thought of his sweetheart suffering even more.

“Roman plea-”

“NO!” instantly Roman covered his mouth in shock. He had never shouted like that before, especially not to Janus. 

“I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean to yell….I” he fell silent, feeling ashamed.

“Maybe...it’s time for you to leave.” His tone was cold. 

Carefully, Janus lowered his hand to the ground to let the tiny man off. Roman hesitated for a moment before stepping down. This wasn’t what he wanted. He only wanted to keep Janus safe! 

“I’ll come visit again once this is all over...I promise.” With that Roman left on his horse.

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.” Janus whispered as he solemnly watched his beloved leave. 

Sadly, their date hadn’t gone as planned. He was unable to get Roman to accept his help, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try. Janus was determined to protect this land no matter the cost.

\--------  
 **Back at the castle:**

Patton was visibly shaking from the surreal situation unfolding before them. Was this foreign wall some kind of attack? Where did it come from and why was it there? Roman only followed after his panicked butler outside the castle doors and to the edge of the city where hundreds of people were awake and gawking at the wall. 

“Patton! I see you’ve brought him as instructed. Good work.” Logan jumped down from his horse to comfort his shaken partner. “There, there it’s alright.”

“Logan, what’s going on? When did this wall appear?” Roman panted heavily as he interrupted the touching moment.

“I’m unsure of both those questions Your Majesty. We are all just as perplexed as you are. However, we have received visual confirmation on Remus and his army marching their way here from the shore as we speak.” That was not good news. 

“Have you begun to rally the troops then?” Looking around he only saw a handful of armed soldiers.

“I’ve given out the orders, but there isn’t much use in mobilizing them with this wall in the way.” True enough. This wall was a major problem….wait. 

Slowly, Roman approached the wall and placed his hands up against it. “It’s warm, like really warm!” This couldn’t be what he thought it was, could it? He shuddered at the thought popping into his mind. No that was impossible...he’d have to be enormous! 

“Janus?” 

Immediately, the wall shifted slightly as a colossal head appeared from behind it. The enormous creature had gotten to the staggering size of 7000 feet and curled itself around the entire capital as a protective wall. Roman gasped at the sight of his love towering over them with just a sad smile on his face an-oh my gosh! Two big eyes peering down at them all. He had healed his eye! Sadly, Roman’s internal cheering was muffled by the screams of the people around him. They had reacted differently at the sight of Janus’s massive form. 

“Wait, please calm yourselves! You have nothing to fear!” His words were lost on the frightened crowd. Even his two friends were rattled. 

“Please you two, I need you to breath and help me rally the people.”

“Ho-how can we possibly calm down at a time like this!? That thing is gigantic!”

“Patton’s right, what even is that?”

Roman hated seeing the people so scared of his beloved. This was what he was trying to avoid in the first place by keeping him safe and secret. It would appear that plan had now backfired. 

  
“It’s the Naga, it’s Janus.”

“WHAT?!” both shouted in unison. This was the creature their friend had fallen madly in love with?

“You’re telling me this is your lover?!”

“I knew you said he was big, but this is excessive!” 

“No, no he’s never grown to this size, usually he’s a lot smaller in comparison. He must have forced himself to expand in order to shield the entire area...he’s protecting us.” Roman looked up at Janus. He was risking everything to help them, even though he told him not to. 

“Please you two...help me get the people to quiet down. I promise, we are all safe.”

His friends looked at the King curiously. Yes, they were scared but Roman looked so defeated and pained. He had the look of a man begging for understanding, for compassion. 

“Okay Roman.” Patton smiled weakly. “We’ll help anyway we can.”

Logan nodded in agreement as he hopped back onto his stead. 

“Thank you!” Roman could cry at how amazing his friends were.

Patton got some nearby soldiers to construct a makeshift stage for Roman to stand on top of as Logan commanded the rest of the troops to perform crowd control and announced that His Majesty was about to explain the situation to them all. 

  
“Thank you everyone for your patience and I apologize for the initial fear and confusion that has swept over your minds in the presence of this massive creature. However, hear me and believe me as your King when I tell you, you are safe. This being is on our side and is protecting the kingdom from the invading forces.”

“How do you know that Your Majesty?”

“That thing is so big it could kill us all with just a finger!”

“Are we really safe with it here? What even is it?”

The people had many concerns and all were understandable. They didn’t know Janus the way he did after all….he never let them know of him in the first place. This was a mess, one he needed to clean up with the truth.

“Here before you is my lover, the Naga of legends. His name is Janus and we have been seeing one another since three months back when I discovered him in the Eastern caves.”

The crowd gasped and whispered. They had doubts and obvious concerns. Roman carried on though,

“At first he shied away from me after our first encounter. We grew closer per our agreement that he would help us when Remus returned if I kept him company, but that arrangement didn’t last long. I started looking forward to our rendezvous in the forest more and more. Eventually, he consumed all my thoughts as I looked to learn more about him in the royal library. There I found the hidden journal of the first King.”

“The first King! What did it say?”

“What does that have to do with the Naga?”

“Inside, the first King wrote about how Janus has been helping this land to grow and blossom for centuries now. He kept famine and disease away by blessing the land with his power. Yet, it was the people he protected that took away the one person he loved. We humans can never make up for the tragedy of that day, but I ask you to not fill your hearts with fear and hate like they did 500 years ago. As your King I ask you to show compassion and understanding instead.” 

Roman pleaded with his eyes at the now silent crowd of citizens. Please, don’t let history repeat itself, he begged deep in his heart. That’s when cheering and clapping could be heard flying towards him in a roaring applause! His face lit up with relief at the sight. All he could muster was a sincere “Thank you.” as warm tears streamed down his face. 

Stepping down from his stage the King looked up towards his lover. He was still looking down at them, but his smile had changed to that of joy. Even if he was unable to hear them properly he could feel their spirits soaring. Suddenly, a loud horn rang out followed by a chilling call, “INVADERS! THE ARMY IS CHARGING TO THE BORDER!” This was it. 

Janus turned his attention away from the capital and to the land in front of him as he spotted the mass of people approaching. Remus was at the head of the army waving around his mace like a maniac. 

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally, my time for revenge has co-” That's when he finally took notice of the massive creature glaring at him from above the clouds. “WHAT THE HELL IT THAT?!” 

Instantly, the horses all shivered with fear and fainted. “Stupid horse, afraid of some scaly beast.” He huffed landing on the ground. 

Rest of the army had stopped dead in their tracks as they gawked up at the Naga. This wasn’t what any of them had signed up for. Many in the back had already started running for their lives. Dropping their weapons and fleeing for their lives back to the coastline. “Fucking cowards.” He growled. 

Remus wasn’t afraid of some overgrown snake as he started marching his way, alone, up to the wall of scales. Unfortunately, his one man crusade was short lived as the ground began to rumble. The capital wasn’t shaking though. Janus was using his powers to only cause a quake where Remus’s army stood, knocking the majority onto their butts. 

“What in the world?!” He was fuming now that his plans had been royally fucked! Next thing he knew he was up in the air, pinched between two enormous nails. In shock he dropped his favorite mace as he struggled foolishly in the Naga’s grasp. 

“Let me go you monster!” He cried in protest. There was no way Janus was letting that happen as he turned back over towards the capital. The people watching in awe as he set Remus down in front of Roman. “Hello brother.” 

Roman was wearing a pleased smirk with his arms crossed as he eyed his brother’s disheveled look with satisfaction. Remus scoffed, “What is that? Your pet monster or something?”

“No, that’s my lover actually.” he frowned. Roman did not enjoy hearing people call his love a monster.

“LOVER!? Wow...how do you even fuck something that size?” 

“T-that is none of your business you scoundrel!” His face turned completely red. Damn, he hated how easily his brother could fluster him with his unfiltered language. “Guards, take him away to the dungeon.”

As commanded, Remus was taken into custody and locked away for his crimes. “Now then love. Do you think you could shrink back down?” 

Roman placed his hands on the wall and hoped that his words would reach his love. Janus closed their eyes and started to slowly shift downwards. Taking extra care not to destroy anything while his tail uncurled itself. Finally, he was back to his normal height of 200 feet as he leaned down to look at Roman and the people who had now come closer. 

“Welcome back to Earth beautiful.” he teased as he hugged Janus’s cheek lovingly. He’d been wanting to do this all day! 

“I’m so sorry Janus. I should have listened to you. To think you would do something so crazy though!”

“I only did what I wanted to do Roman, in order to protect you all. Still, I forgive you for your outburst last time we saw one another.”

“I’m relieved to hear that. Thank you Janus, thank you for protecting my kingdom and fellow countrymen.”

Content, the Naga leaned his face into Roman’s embrace blushing lightly.

Sheepishly, Patton and Logan walked up to say their thanks and greetings. “H-hello there. My name is Patton and this is my husband Logan. It’s nice to finally meet you Janus.” Surprisingly, it was Patton who spoke up first as his brave, commander of the guard only nodded his head in agreement. 

Janus smiled, “It’s nice to meet you both. Roman has sung praise of you before during our time together. Thank you for always looking out for him and your help today.” 

The pair blushed at the Naga’s sweet words. They felt a little ashamed at their past behavior when he first appeared. This person was so kind, what were they thinking? Both of them came closer to hug Janus’s hand. “Thank you for protecting us Janus!” 

“Yes, thank you Janus!”

“Thank you so much!”

“No wonder our King loves you, you are so kind!”

“That was amazing!!!”

The crowd of people followed suit as they all came to touch and praise the Naga for protecting them. Janus had never felt so loved and appreciated as he started to cry happily. “You’re welcome.”

  
\---------

Time passed in the kingdom, a temple close to the capital was built for Janus to reside in. During construction and afterwards he made it clear to the people he did not wish to be worshiped and that offerings were not needed. Simply giving him thanks verbally and coming to visit him was enough. Janus was just grateful to be accepted by them and got to live close to Roman. 

They had even constructed a pathway for him to travel when wanting to go see Roman at the castle. With his blessings the land flourished as their love grew for one another. They spent many years comfortably and happily ever after. 

The End


End file.
